Deception III: Dark Delusion
Deception III: Dark Delusion, known as Soumatou (蒼魔灯) in Japan, is the third game in the Deception series, released for PlayStation in 1999. The player controls Reina, a girl that was kidnapped alongside her family and taken to the island Alendar, where her family is killed. While sad and locked in a jail, she is rescued by Marco, who gives her the ability to use traps. Overview Deception III: Dark Delusion expanded on the gameplay of Kagero by introducing a training mode, a mission mode, and trap enhancement through a series of crests and other artifacts. In the main story mode, players control Reina, a girl who, with her adoptive family, has been kidnapped and brought to the land of Burgenhagen to be sold into slavery. Reina must use the trapping powers she acquired to defeat her kidnappers and solve the mysteries of the pendant she wears, which other people seem to covet for unknown reasons. The Free Training mode is simply a means of testing all of the available traps in a controlled environment with an immortal invader who can be programmed to adopt behavioral patterns, to learn their effects and uses without any real consequences. The mission mode, known as Expert Mode, assigns the player a given goal to achieve, usually within a time limit, with the traps available being any unlocked up to that point. Typical missions include "Crush the invader with a 4-hit combo" and "Make the killing hit a Pendulum trap." Also included is a Trap License mode which functions as a further tutorial, asking the player to perform various tasks that teach the nuances of the game in the name of learning helpful tips or trap functions. Traps are even more customizable than in previous games through the uses of Base Circles, Orbs, Emblems, and Rings. Base Circles contain the variety of trap involved (Pendulum, Arrow Slit, Bear Claw, etc.); Orbs determine the power level of the trap, ranging from 1 to 4; Emblems give the trap an element or special characteristic (Lightning, Fire, Slave, etc.); and Rings further enhance a trap by increasing their power, shortening their charge time, or a myriad number of other changes. The more modifications a trap employs, the more "Dreak" (the replacement for Kagero's Ark) it takes, but again, traps could be used infinitely upon creation. The loons from Kagero also returned as the sole means of regaining lost hit points. While not having secret traps, special emblems and rings can be acquired by achieving the game's four endings. Game saves are one block in size. On release, Famitsu magazine scored the game a 31 out of 40. (2006-06-30). Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.22. Retrieved 2013-12-15. Chapters Introduction Chapter I Chapter II Chapter III Chapter IV Chapter V Chapter VI Chapter VII Chapter VIII Chapter IX Chapter X Gallery :''Main article: Deception III: Dark Delusion/Images Soumalb.gif|Japanese logo Deception_iii_jp_cover.jpg|Japanese cover Deception_iii_jp_back.jpg|Japanese cover (back) Deception_iii_jp_playstation_the_best.jpg|Japanese cover – The Best edition Deception_iii_na_cover.jpg|American cover Deception_iii_russian_front.jpg|Russian cover Deception_iii_russian_back.jpg|Russian cover (back) Soumatou OST.jpg|Original soundtrack cover External links *Soumatou official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Deception III: Dark Delusion Category:Video games